


Wouldn’t Be Described As A Bad Boy

by WestSpiderKing0270



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Brat, Daddy Kink, M/M, Pailing, Punishment, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-15 11:31:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18072638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestSpiderKing0270/pseuds/WestSpiderKing0270
Summary: Alternatively Titled; In which Kankri Vantas is a bit of a bratty attention whore and when Cronus desides to hang out with Porrim, Kankri throws a hissy fit and calls him daddy to get Cronus’s attention. Cronus on the other hand is smooth and runs with it, causing Porrim to kick them out.Suitable for trolls of 7 Sweeps and older due to; Not Quadrant Pailing, Human Daddy Kink, Punishment, Pailing, and Breaking of Celibacy Vows.





	1. Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Procrastinating on EVERYTHING, so I wrote porn and gifted it to my buddy. Welp, here you go Owari. Enjoy.

Kankri figeted with his sweater. At the moment he was sitting at the highest point of Porrim’s pile waiting for her and Cronus to hurry it up. The seadweller insisted that the candy blood come with him to get resized by Porrim. But as soon as he got there, Cronus just left Kankri on the pile, alone. Now usually Kankri didn’t mind when people brushed him off, its just the fact that Cronus invited him to come with _then_ left him. 

“Are you sure that color will work? I think the red might clash with your purple.” Porrim was still droning on, holding up favbrics and a tape measurer to Cronus’s frame. With a huff Kankri rolled onto his stomach. “Cronussss when are we going to be finished here?” He whined, fingers crossing under his chin. The seadweller only gave him a glance. “Just a little longer chief. Porrim here is takin her swveet time so that all my clothes fit right.” 

Another fitfull huff. “Well I didn’t follow you here to be bored.” Kankri poked, trying for anything. The only response was a hand waving him away. “You can play some games on my palmhusk. I think there might be a word game or something on it.” This angered Kankri even more. He wasn’t some wiggler! The candy blood rolled onto his back. If Cronus was going to treat him like a wiggler, he was gonna act like it. Kankri bit his lip, now what was the human term for a male lusus again?

“But _Daddy_ I’m bored.” Kankri tried to make his tone as whiny and wiggler like as possable. The seadweller turned and stared him down, white eyes in a glare. “And Daddy says to wait. Now stop whining.” Kankri’s breatht caught, Cronus was really gonna play along to this? How come he answered back to easily? Porrim didn’t even hesitate, probably not knowing the term, she continued her work of measuring Cronus. 

The candy blood only rolled his eyes, reaching into the pocket of Cronus’s jacket which was left next to him on the pile. He slipped out the violet palmhusk and opened it. True to Cronus’s words, there was a few word and puzzle games in a folder labeled ‘Kankri’. It only took twenty more minutes for Porrim to finish discussing fabric thicknesses and finally let them leave. 

 

When Porrim closed the front door, Cronus immediately grabbed Kankri’s hand. “I’m disappointed. You need to be more patient.” His voice was low and lusus like. Kankri shivered. Where they really going to do this? “I’m sorry daddy.” He looked down at the grey dirt clinging to his shoes. Cronus squeezed his hand and walked thwm back to his hive in silence. 

Cronus had lead the two straight to his respite block the second they entered the hive. There was a surprisingly small coon in the corner and a human style sleeping relax platform. Cronus let go of Knkri’s hand, heading over to the platform and sitting down. The land dweller stayed in his spot, rooted to the ground. What now? He twisted a finger in the hem of his sweater. Cronus gave him a soft smile. 

“If ya dont wvant to continue wve don’t havwe to.” His seadweller warble purred low, almost like a true purr. Kankri paused, did he want to continue this? Yes.


	2. Take It Like A Bad Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still procrastinating! :D

_Was he really going to do this? Yes._

Kankri took a hesitant step forward, then froze again. What was he expected to do? Was he supposed to.... “Just come here. Lay ovwer my lap like a good boy.” Cronus’s words cut through Kankri’s thoughts. A command, Kankri can follow commands. No confusion there. He stepped over to the relaxation platform, laying his chest and stomach on Cronus’s surprisingly comfortable thighs. 

He felt a hand rest softly on his ass. A shiver ran up Kankri’s spine, he twitched but tried to hold still. _**Smack**_ “Ahh! Cronus!” Kankri cried out. The spot where Cronus hit stung sharply. “You were very impatient today. Weren’t you?” A hand rubbed the stinging spot slightly, his voice a soft coo above Kankri. “Y-Yes.” Tears pricked in the candy blood’s eyes. He felt the prickle of guilt in his gut and the sting in his ass. “Yes, what?” Cronus’s voice dropped an octave to dominatingly low seadweller levels. There was no way Kankri could hold back the needy undertone in his voice. “Y-Yes Daddy.”

Another smack to his ass. Kankri squirmed but immediately stilled at the feeling of Cronus’s hand on his shoulder blades. “Stay still.” He ordered, landing two smacks to the candy blood’s rear. Red tinted tears streamed from Kankri’s eyes as he let out a soft gasp. Cronus’s hits hurt, but yet again Kankri fet like he had deserved them. He had teased the seadweller at Porrim’s. “One more baby. You think you can handle one more?” Kankri nodded, gripping at the bedsheets as he braced himself for the final hit. This one was the hardest, sending Kankri to sob softly. Cool fingers traced the warmed marks through his leggings, giving off a slight sting. “Good boy.” Cronus cooed lightly, running another hand to brush Kankri’s horns. The lowblood relaxed, his breath coming out shaky.

“Wvhat do you say?” Cronus asked, the hand rubbing the warmed skin stilling. The candy blood gave a full body shiver. “Im sorry for being a bad boy daddy. I promise to be more patient.” The hand on his horn scritched at the sensitive skin at the base, sending Kankri into a purring melted pile. “Good boy.”


End file.
